


Time will kill us, after all.

by LuciferIsSatan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferIsSatan/pseuds/LuciferIsSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes just being able to touch is the best you can feel with the whole world on your shoulders, and sometimes talking is the best thing you can hear when all people have to say is bad news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time will kill us, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> In all actuality, I'm just practicing writing sexual content for my State of Flux; And secondly this was a request for my Red Scarfs story, but felt the idea deserved a plate of its own. It's good to get some practice in, and as to not spoil what you're about to read, I put the actual thing requested towards the bottom-- This was just barely beta'd and It's 5 a.m where I am so maybe it doesn't even sound good at all; I'll look at it again later and fix up anything I can to make it flow.
> 
> Enjoy.

The solid steel frame of the hunters bed barely creaked under the combined weight of the two men. Holding its contents carefully on top and not daring to tip nor break at any given point or time. The mattress underneath their bodies squeaked softly in protest as the men sprawled out and clung together above it, settling somewhere in the center.

Misplaced elbows and hips joined together, moving disjointedly and roughly in a tuneless tempo; Leg's entangled and arms wrapped like cords around heated and flushed bodies, sucking kisses against the crook of necks and tender bites along scruffy jaw lines. Voice's hoarse and gasp's muffled against sighs and moans, lips pressed and swallowing up weak jagged sounds only one of them seemed to truly be making. The shorter of the two wrapping around the other as best as he could, legs wrapped and buried against him; rough calloused hands gripping softly narrow hips as they pressed together.

Crowley groaned at the feeling of his new-found lovers arousal pressing against his sweet spot, brushing and hitting it with nearly every thrust; Thighs clinging and wrapped tightly around the hunter's hips, sweat slicked bodies sliding against one another, pressing and holding tightly towards each other. Crowley puffed out a short breath, watching the hunter with a faint fondness that the elder hunter clearly missed with his gaze pointedly elsewhere.

The king of Hell felt the strong swiping stirrings of pleasure wash over him, pushing his hips to meet his lovers as the heat began to build between their bodies.

"You look so amazing like this." The hunter grunted, hips pressing in agonizingly slow and deliberate circles, breath ghosting over the demon's neck. Crowley whined faintly at the words, the sound almost tuneless as he tightened his grip on the hunters shoulder blades, blunt fingernails digging into his lovers back.

Crowley could only hum, mouth pressing absent kisses over the others jaw, tongue flicking out from between his lips and brushing against the lobe of the hunters ear; teeth grazing and tugging gently, shifting and wiggling his hips to goad the hunter to move faster. Grinning when he felt the other adjust his knee's to get a better angle.

" _Fuck_ look at you-" Bobby groaned against the demon's neck, chuckling at the soft moan he received. Voice rough and deep, low like vibrations underwater and hoarse in a way that sounded somewhat familiar to a rusted machine starting up again for the first time in decades, but not quite as violent or piercing, and more like a soft hum after it's adjusted. Needless to say it sent a flickering tingle crawling its way up his spine in waves, manifesting goosebumps all down his back and stretching to his arms and between his thighs.

Bobby's mouth moved down from his jaw, tongue flickering out and teeth grazing the crook of his neck; his beard scratching lightly along his lovers collar bone, causing the demon to grin faintly at the feeling as he struggled to hold down a soft fit of hiccuped laughter. He could feel his lover grinning against his skin, peppering kisses downward, arching his back until his mouth reached a perk nipple, tongue flickering over the sensitive skin.

Crowley gasped, back arching against the mattress; it was that sudden wave of pleasure that made him first feel it.

At first he barely noticed it, but he knew he felt this vague feeling as if something was off; he was just too aroused and distracted to notice for an abundance of fleeting moments before it seemed to finally click.

His eyes.

 _Dammit_ his eyes.

Crowley felt his heart skip in his chest, loosing his grin before quickly looking back down at the hunter. He was working his way downward, his scruff scratching against the demons happy trail; forcing a soft gasp from the demons lips before shaking himself. Bobby hadn't noticed yet; that was good. Crowley's eyelids slid shut quickly after that, trying to find his center-- to find _something_ that would give him back some sense of control of his powers, but his body was too plaint and his mind was too scattered by all the _extraordinary_ things the hunter was doing with his tongue in that moment. Crowley couldn't even _think_ straight long enough to actually fix his predicament.

This wasn't the first time it's happened either.

It always happened so suddenly, and it was _always_ at the worst of times. When Bobby and himself got tangled up in the sheets, and knocking a bit more than heel's late at night just happened to be one of them; one of the _main_ reason's, actually.

Crowley could just _lose_ himself in the hunter, would lose thought and anything remotely according to it when he was pressed against the sheets and being so..- just so _good_ to him; especially when the hunter would altruistically take care of him under the covers after a rather rough day in Hell. They wouldn't talk much about Hell when he made his little visits; it was always something he felt didn't need brought up. The thought, if ever one, would always get lost when the hunter would run his coarse palms and deft fingers through his hair and whisper to him in sultry levels..

He lost control, needless to say, but only just for a bit.

Crowley couldn't help it, he barely even registered it even _happening_ before it's too late. His eyes would flicker, unable to prevent the red from bleeding through with his partner buried to the hilt inside of him. When he starts rumbling in that deep solicitous voice of his, soft an uneasy at first, always distracted, always skeptical and it always left this bitter sweet taste on the demon's tongue whenever he listened to him. It was hard to remember to keep himself under control when it came to the fine details; whether he's being too rough or perhaps he's being too gentle, and most of all whether or not he had the eyes Bobby wanted to see, or if he was currently unaware of the demonic reminders that could be the straw that made the hunter push him away.

The demon could barely even imagine what that'd be like.

It was difficult as it was to coerce the hunter as far as he had, and it had taken too long and he had spent so much time trying to make it perfect, trying to make it work; only to screw up because he let his lust override his better judgement.

So he closed his eyes.

What Bobby couldn't see, certainly wouldn't hurt him. Wouldn't hurt _them_.

Crowley gasped when he felt a particularly rough thrust grinding against his prostate, head pressed back against the hunters pillow, breath shaky as he spread his legs just a bit further, hands treading downward not-quite so blindly, fingers treading through the hunters soft thinning hair. 

It went on like this for weeks.

Crowley would come over, frequently, he might add; sometimes they'd argue, bitch and whine about their day's and pass drinks among themselves. They'd get rough or syrupy sweet but by the end of the day they'd be tangled up once again. Crowley's been trying to teach himself some sort of control for when they got wrapped up in each other, but nothing he ever tried or attempted ever worked. It was beyond funny at this point, and he knew that Bobby was starting to pick up on the fact that about half-way through Crowley would stop looking at him altogether.

Crowley couldn't just _explain_ what was wrong; he was too petrified that Bobby would have a fit about it. That he'd remember that he was just a demon, and nothing more; that he wasn't a human being-- not anymore at least. He didn't want to remind Bobby that he was beneath him. He wasn't even entirely sure where Bobby and himself stood on their little arrangement when it came fooling around.

It wasn't as if they were _emotionally_ involved. At least Crowley suspected Bobby wasn't. Crowley already knew how he felt, but it's rather difficult to explain that he was a bit too fond of the hunter for it to be strictly platonic, or staying on that edge of being "fuck buddies" as Bobby had called it on more than one occasion. It was dismissive, and finale; Bobby simply believed in their makeshift routine and never considered that Crowley could have been a living thing with feelings.

Crowley could still hear the little voice in the back of his head reminding him, " _Demon's are soulless bastards._ " they can't feel anything but lust and rage, envy and greed, gluttony and so on. That was the myth anyways, and most of his kind played by those guidelines brilliantly, so why couldn't he? Bobby was able to burrow under his meatsuit and fester under the flesh, but Crowley had a feeling that even if he were to change vessels, that initial feeling would still be there, following him like a plague.

Regardless, Bobby was the one nice thing he had, even if it was meaningless to the hunter, and he had no intention of ruining this fragile thing they have just because he couldn't keep himself in check.

So, he continued to visit the hunter as he always did. Some days he'd be too busy to stop by, but Bobby never seemed to mind all that much; Barely noticed his absence, but Crowley wouldn't allow such trivial things to get to him.

Because no matter what, it wasn't going to keep him from wanting to see the burly bastard.

Crowley sauntered in the hunter's living room, hands placed absently in his coat pockets. Bobby glanced at him when he heard his steps, eyes flickering up, merely grunting in acknowledgement of his arrival. A simple sound that always sounded like a growl to the demon's ears, but most things the hunter did sounded like a growl now-a-days. It was routine, after that; however, they didn't say much this time around. It was more of a grunt coming from the hunter as he stood from his desk, gesturing towards the stairs with his head, his fingers deftly closing the book he was scanning through to let the demon know _exactly_ what he wanted.

No sweet talking, no bickering; blunt and straight to the point.

However, Crowley wasn't complaining, not in the least.

Bobby was always gruff and burly before sex, and Crowley found it endearing to watch his demeanor change while the clothes fell off piece by piece until they finally settled over the covers, tongues intertwining and sliding together, mouths locking with hands grabbing and pulling. He became softer, deeper and bluntly spoken of course, but he was gentle with his hands where his words weren't. Lacking the softness in the gestures.

It came too soon this time around.

It happened too quickly but they were already too far into it for him to make some sort of excuse and leave-- it wasn't that he _wanted_ to leave, because lucifer know's he doesn't, but his eyes.. They were causing too much of a problem.

It was when Bobby stopped moving that he realized he was done for.

"Crowley?" The hunter thrummed, his tone careful and confused. "Are you alright?"

Crowley because suddenly self aware of the pinched expression he was most likely sporting, bringing his hands to his face; trying to make it look as if he was rubbing his eyes, doing something to see if he could gain himself enough to flip them back; fat chance.

He felt the hunters hips shift from between his legs still wrapped around him. The hunter moved up until he was closer, a hand placed wearily on his side. Crowley could feel the others hand brushing through the front of his bangs, working his way back before starting over, brushing through his hair over and over, slowly and drawn out. Crowley didn't know what to say, clearing his throat before nodding, humming in response.

"I-I'm fine, darling." Crowley muttered, "Just..- just keep going, I'm fine."

"Crowley-"

"Seriously, I'm alright." Crowley insisted, suddenly feeling smaller but the hand in his hair never stopped moving. "I'm fine."

There was a long moment, and he imagined that Bobby was just looking at him, trying to figure something out, but the sigh that brushed passed his lips said clearly that he wasn't all that sure. "Look, I know I'm not much of a catch. But I don't think I've ever had a partner downright refuse to look at me." Crowley heard the humour in his tone, but he didn't miss the hurt.

"Robert, really, it's not that, pet." Crowley sighed, pressing his lips together in a think line. "And don't say that, you _are_ a catch, love."

"Then why won't you look at me?" It was an honest question, but Crowley just didn't know how to answer without risking himself getting kicked out of bed and told to never return. After a long moment, Bobby seemed to assume that he just wasn't going to get an answer and attempted to-- move? Crowley immediately assumed that Bobby was trying to leave, and to be honest, that could have been very well what he was going to do but the demon snapped; he felt the other getting ready to pull out and his hands shot forward, sitting up as he wrapped around and gripped the others upper arms, letting his eyes fall open to get a better view of the hunter.

Bobby was disheveled, hair sticking out in most directions already, and looking towards the door with a rather withdrawn expression splattered over his features, eyes darting over to the demons face; perhaps half expecting his eyes to still be closed and instantly widened at the the sight. Crowley felt the other flinch under his touch, wincing himself before forcing his eyes close again, letting go of the hunters arms to bring his hands back to his face.

"M'sorry." He muttered bitterly, letting himself fall back onto his back, rubbing at his eyes almost furiously to make them go away. They've already cost him too much and weren't nearly worth the hassle they were giving him. Crowley initially let his legs fall apart from being hooked from around the hunter, a clear invitation that he can bolt out at any time. There was a long moment where Crowley wasn't sure what he was doing, he was just-- _sitting_ there. Crowley figured it was from shock or something, but it wasn't the first time he'd seen his eyes like that before.

However, he figured, that after this, it'd be his last.

Bobby didn't move for the longest time, and when he did, much to Crowley's surprise, he didn't pull out. He felt two strong hands grip his legs, pulling them up slightly, crossing them effortlessly across his back and on instinct Crowley rehooked his ankles. The demon was literally frozen when he felt the others coarse palms run along from the base of his thighs all the way up to his sides, pressing along his stomach. After a few fluttering seconds, he felt the warm palm wrap around his wrists, pulling them away from his face, but he kept his eyes screwed shut.

Crowley felt warm breath along his neck and by the base of his jaw, right by his ear, a scratchy kiss pressed against the junction where his jaw connected to his neck. He was quiet for a long time, and it felt like century's had passed and all Bobby did was pepper kisses along his jaw and neck until their lips finally met somewhere in the middle. It was gentle and tender, much like everything else the hunter ever did with him anymore; his hands releasing the demon's wrists, who kept them planted on either side of his head.

He wasn't sure where Bobby's hand's went after that, but he found out a little bit after. Pressing against either side of his head, interlacing with his short hair, pressing close to the demon as much as he could.

"Open your eyes." Bobby mumbled against the others lips, noses brushing before he parted if only just slightly. "Crowley, please just open your eyes."

The demon was hesitant, steering himself for the worst. He didn't want to open them, partially afraid of what Bobby's expression would be when he did. However, he told himself he was being ridiculous. If Bobby wanted him out of the house, he would have done so by now, and after another pause he slowly allowed them to flutter open, blinking a moment until they adjusted. Bobby was just a few inches above him, looking down at him with an expression he couldn't quite name; as if he was wavering somewhere between withdrawn or interested, and ended up finally settling on the latter. A soft smile resting on his lips, moving forward to press a quick kiss against the demons temple. "You're beautiful."

Crowley made a jagged sound in the back of his throat at the others words, feeling the hunter shift his hips again. Pleasure spiking up in him.

"Demon's," He panted, "There's nothing beautiful about them." He stated, as if trying to remind him, as if trying to see if this lapse in better judgement was just a momentary thing or if he really was alright with it.

The hunter chuckled quietly, pressing another kiss over his face, "You're damn right demon's aren't," He said after a moment, running his fingers through the others hair, "There's only just the one."

The complete _warmth_ Crowley felt at hearing those words, "But you're a hunter-"

"Crowley," Bobby shifted his hips, forcing a purr from the demon's lips he couldn't quite control. "You seem to forget I'm well aware of who you are, _what_ you are, every time I crawl into bed with you." The hunter moved his hips in steady slow circles as he spoke, Crowley moaning faintly at the feeling but trying to pay attention to what was being said. "You think that me knowing you were the King of Hell ever stopped me before?"

Crowley was silent, unsure as to how to respond to that. "I- I uh..-" He tripped up on his words, cutting himself off and closing his mouth. Bobby smirked at him, twisting his hips, much to the demon's pleasure.

"Do you think for a second that if I didn't adore every damn thing about you, that we'd even be doing this?" He thrust forward, causing a hitch in the others breathing, "Demon or not, I don't care." Pressing further, lips ghosting over the demons spread ones, brushing together. "I only care that it's you."

Bobby began moving his hips again after that, muttering encouragements in the others ear as he fucked him against the mattress, fingers finding each other and interlacing, Bobby pinning them beside the demon's head and into the pillows as they moved; whispering praise against his skin with how amazing he looked, and how good he was doing; he kept telling him to look at him, keep his eyes on him, peppering kisses around his eyes and against his lips, a pleased sigh escaping the hunters lips at the pleasured expression Crowley's face was sporting, pressing his mouth against the tension between his brows, relaxing him entirely until he just couldn't handle it anymore.

Crowley made an embarrassing sound between a yelp and a moan when Bobby found that sweet bundle of nerves inside of him, brushing along it with the rather plaint demon in his arms. Drinking in every sound he made, tightening his grip when he felt the other clench around him, crying out against his lips, hips jerking and pushing the hunter over the edge right behind him. It felt as if they'd been poured with liquid heat, only to be snuffed out by ice in the brief moments that followed, breathing heavily until they finally calmed enough.

Bobby collapsed on the demons chest, who, raised his own hands this time, running through the hunters rather disheveled hair.

Once Bobby regained himself, he pushed up on his elbows, looking at the demon; unashamed of his Crossroads showing through. He looked so relaxed, hair sticking out every which way, and Crowley could say that Bobby looked much of the same way.

"I'm sorry." Crowley stated softly, perking up the hunter's ears.

"What the hell do you got to be sorry for?" He questioned almost incredulously, and Crowley merely hummed.

"Not showing you sooner." The demon finally said after a pause, "Not looking at you when I should have been."

"Don't worry about it," The hunter thrummed, pressing up on his knee's to draw the other into a chaste and lazy kiss, "As long as you don't hide them from me anymore," Bobby reached his hand forward, brushing a few stray hairs from his lovers face. "You look amazing either way."

Crowley smiled at that, reaching up a hand almost lazily, brushing it over to his lovers face, cupping the side of his head with the palm, his thumb swiping over his cheek. "How'd I ever get so lucky to end up with you, Mr. Singer?"

"I don't know, but it keeps me up at night."

Crowley snorted at that, feeling the rest of his worries and tension dissipate. "Oh, you're _really_ adorable, love." He laughed, tone playfully sarcastic and the lightest it's been all evening. Pressing his body up far enough to capture his lover in one last kiss for the night; maybe he worried a bit too much for wear sometimes. He wasn't going to chase Bobby away any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm a bit out of it when it comes to writing sexual content, but practice makes perfect, right? And it's good for getting ready for my main multi-chappy story in the process. It's good to work on characterization as well, so that's a bonus. I hope you enjoyed. ^^
> 
> Request made: Anon: I know you're swimming in prompts already and still I can't resist: Crowley's eyes sometimes change their color to demon red during moments of passion, Crowley's afraid if Bobby finds out he'll sure run because his red eyes could remind Bobby that he's dealing/living/sleeping with a demon, a monster, not something a hunter should do. Only thing Crowley can do is hide them as best as he could. Bobby knows of course and coaxes Crowley lovingly out of hiding :)


End file.
